The Goddaughter
by ConstantBreeze
Summary: Caelan has traveled all over the world in hopes to further her knowledge, and magic at the request of her missing mother. At the request of her godmother and uncle she, and her trusted familiar Grim, are to take on her final destination. Hogwarts.


Author Notes:

* * *

1.) This story or may contain themes such as lemons, language, polyandry, abuse, and violence. It is rated M for a reason folks.

2.) Disclaimer: All the characters used pertaining to the HP books and movies, except the characters I introduce, are J.K. Rowling's and will make no profit from writing this FF.

3.) Please understand I am a new writer here on FanFic and I am ready for any kind of response my writing will garner. But I would hope these evaluations are constructive, thank you.

4.) Also, I really did do my homework on ages and such for this Fanfic, BUT I will change the timeline just a tad for Regulus seeing as I want him alive in this story.

5.) This is the backstory of our main OC character, and how she came to be. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Goddaughter

 _By ConstantBreeze_

* * *

Origins

* * *

 _Bastard._ The word that would haunt her forever.

As the daughter of Arcturus Black III and Myrina Selwyn, she was the half sister of Orion and Lucretia Black that nobody knew about because she was just that, a bastard. As such, she was never officially declared a "Black" and had to suffer the prejudices of the Sacred 28. Her name was Dione Charlotte Anastasia Black and she was brilliant, even the Sacred 28 could see that.

Dione was born into the wizarding world July 12th, 1952, the child of a young, foolish mother, and an old wizard who couldn't keep it in his trousers. Her parents decided that it would be best if Dione were to be raised as a Black, and thus her mother left her with her father and his wife Melania Macmillan nee Black. Being a half-Black was hard, but not crippling as she was still considered a pureblood. But her origins are what made her different. The prejudice that her older and mildly deranged niece Bellatrix, and her sister-in-law Walburga showed her was something she dealt with on a daily basis and taught her that life wasn't all about blood, and family. In childhood she was closest friends with her half sister Lucretia, her nieces Narcissa, and Andromeda, her nephew Regulus Black, and their mutual friend Severus Snape. All in all Dione was pretty lucky. As the Lady of the house Melania Black could have beat her, thrown her out, or made her life a living hell. But she didn't, she mostly had an air of indifference towards her step-daughter and subtle kindnesses when the rumors went too far. Some would say you could accredit some of Dione's gracious manner to Melania.

Once at Hogwarts Dione became hungary to learn, and made top of her class, with Andromeda just behind her. In time, her beauty and brains caught the sight of an older boy named Thrain Rowle and marriage settlements were written up quickly, as they were utterly besotted with each other. After she graduated they married and she became the Lady Rowle, and a mother faster than she had planned. But all in all she adored her life. Dione had grown into a beautiful, and smart woman who had no shortage in wealth, courtesy of being a Rowle. Upon marriage, Thrain had graciously given her the choice to work at home as well as be a mother. And so her skills in potions and spell creation was often found in the dungeons of Rowle tower where Thrain set up her potions lab and spell testing arena. Sometimes dark magic, but mostly light she recorded all her casting and brewing in journals in hopes that one day one of her younger boys would pick up where she left off. But something dark lurked in the back of the Lord and Lady of Rowle tower.

Dione's father had never openly joined Tom Riddle and his death eaters, but supported most of the blood purist ideas. When she was born her brother Orion had all but married Walburga Black already and had openly supported the Dark Lord in his rise to power with money, but never joined the death eaters himself. Dione, having been bullied by most of the purists in the dark group of wizards and witches, generally tried to stay away from most dark things unless called upon in her work. She knew there was a price to pay for dark magic, and didn't much want anything to do with it. After marrying, Thrain never declared a "side" in the war but knew for the security of his family and sons, one day he would have to decide. Thankfully Tom wasn't interested in the young Rowle family... or so they thought. Thrain, being a large, and powerful wizard along with his money and political position was exactly what Voldemort wanted in his cabinet of wizards. And Dione, with her wild magic, beauty, and love for her family made even Tom envy Thrain. Over time, while watching them closely, the Dark Lord saw the love in the pureblood family and quickly became jealous.

Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, was a beautiful and terrifying man. His charm and charisma oozed wherever he went, and attracted followers like moths to a flame. The few who didn't immediately fall for him and his ways made for a welcome challenge. And so the Dark Lord soon became a common caller of the Rowle's, slowly pushing the family into a corner. He wanted the young but promising boys to become dark, and one day work in his army. He wanted Thrain to become a leader over his death eaters, and a close asset. But most of all, he slowly came to learn he wanted the brilliant witch that stood strong for her family, and loved fiercely those she kept close to her.

Tom thought of Dione as intriguing and often found his way down in the dungeons of Rowle tower seeking her company to challenge spell theory, or her lack of using dark magic as she worked. Since she never much came out into pureblood society, he never saw her as a threat but almost as an asset since she could correct, sarcastically, the holes in his plan to rule the world without even thinking much of it. She was never serious and remained wary of him and their tentative alliance. He found himself trying to charm away her walls in hopes of corrupting her innocent way of thinking. Of course she saw right through his act and remained nonplussed, something he found both irritating and amusing. Her companionship satisfied the small "muggle" bit of him that was left(if there was any) as she was smart, and refined. If he hadn't decided to rule the world she would have been the perfect match for himself, had such a normal life such as marrying and having children been part of his fate. He hated her for it, hated that he wanted her. She respected him, but never agreed with what he was doing and he hated her more for not submitting to him and his beliefs. After seeing the way she treated her children with love and raised her kids herself, not the pureblood way of letting a house elf else raise her children, he hated her ferociously. Because if there was any mother he would want for a child of his own, it'd be Dione.

He never thought of it before, with of the horcruxes, immortality and such he didn't need to. But he wanted her, even if he hated her and himself because of it. Planning on obliviating her, he opened up about his whole plan to rule the wizarding world by being immortal. Horcruxes, murders, and his backstory he told her every dark feeling as he reveled in showing her just how cruel he wanted to be, how dark his soul was with hate. After thoroughly terrifying her he silenced, bound, then raped Dione. Insuring her pregnancy, he modified her memory to think that Thrain and her were going to have another child. He stunned her before sweeping into her mind locking all he had told and done to her into a memory chest charm efficiently hiding all he had done. Over the next months Tom proceeded to mildly dote on her by sending her gifts for her and the unborn baby, and Dione was afraid. She knew he was a horrible being, not convinced he was a man, and was terrified for her unborn child that the Dark Lord found interest in.

Dione was a formidable witch, and knew that this feeling of terror was linked to something. For the first six months of pregnancy Dione researched memory charms and counter spells to each. She created experiments, and often called on her best friends Narcissa, Severus, and Regulus to help her with the more challenging feats. They too saw the strange change in Dione, as she often flinched away from being touched or shook when they talked about the Dark Lord. At the sixth month of her pregnancy Narcissa, Severus, Regulus and Dione finally pinpointed the counter spell to the memory charm and effectively unlocked the chest to unleash the horror of Tom Riddle into Dione's mind. After showing her close comrades her memories, they all agreed the baby could not ever be found by Voldemort. He was evil, and she didn't want her baby destroyed by the madness that consumed her birth father. They practiced occlumency until the four had nearly impenetrable minds. Within three months the baby was born in secret with Regulus and Narcissa chosen to be the Godparents. Snape was named an honorary uncle and was to distract the Dark Lord while their plan unfolded. Saying the baby died in birth, Regulus and Narcissa helped obliviate the mediwitch staff before sneaking the child off with Regulus to raise as his own, and Narcissa as a backup should something happen to Regulus. Dione mourned the loss of her beautiful baby girl but held a sort of joy in her heart as the baby would be free of a life with the Dark Lord as her father.

Tom himself went on, the thought of his baby dying in birth not being a serious hindrance to his power trip except for fueling his hate a bit more. Two years later he was "destroyed" when battling Lily and James Potter, effectively reducing him to a shred of his soul. That night had been different for Tom Marvolo Riddle, almost special. Something had bothered him about the Potters more than he'd let on. James had been protective of his family, and a stronger opponent than he'd ever admit. Lily had been so much like Dione in her protection and love for the boy, and it left a surge of hurt in Tom's nonexistent heart before hate consumed him again. He hated that the small blue/green-eyed boy was a perfectly alive and his heir was dead...or so he thought.

But Dione kept the girl safe. After reliving the horrifying memory of her rape, and Tom's dark plans for the future she knew she had to keep her baby away from him. Thinking of her childhood and how horrible the life of a bastard could be, she gave her baby a new life. Her daughter's Godparents were strong people, and swore to protect and love her for her mothers sake. Dione wanted the best for her girl but also wanted her safe, and so she wrote her detailed plan to her most trusted friends, along with a letter for her daughter.

 _September 1st, 1979_

 _My Dear Daughter,_

 _My first thoughts are screaming at me to tell you how much a love and adore you. You're not even born yet, and I know you are going to be a beautiful and smart girl. Now I know you will probably want to know why this letter hasn't been given to you till now, right? One, you were too young to understand, and two, now is the time for you to decide your fate. I can only assume you are as clever as me, and I hope one day you'll understand why I've had to do this. Why I had to leave you. Admittedly I don't want to give you up. You are my only girl, and I already love you so so much. But I'm not sorry that this is my decision. Your father is not a good man, and if you were to be caught by him..well I have no doubts he would try to ruin everything good in you and I can't let that happen._

 _So this is my last request. Don't come looking for me. Please. Maybe one day your Uncles Reg, and Sev can tell you or your Aunt Cissy, but until then I want you to have patience. I know you are probably already strong and brave, and I need you to continue to be until this darkness leaves our world. Let your heart guide you, live a wild life and learn everything you can for yourself. Become an animagus, befriend some magical creatures, and by all means have a sense of adventure. I want you to love like your life depends on it, and never take anything for granted. This is something I was never able to have as a child and I want the absolute best for you. Your Aunt Cissy will have the full instructions as to how you can do that, and I promise you'll never regret it._

 _Now, I will not be able to celebrate a birthday with you until the time is right, but I'd like to give you a couple presents now. The first I give you is a ring. This ring was the one thing my mother gave me, as she was russian and she wanted to give me a naming gift. It was all I had to remember her by really, and while it may not look special, it is embedded with an anti-trace spell that will keep you off the Ministry's radar should you keep it on. It'll grow with your age, so don't worry about that. The second is something I hope to give you when you are born, something nobody can take from you even now that you're older. Your name._

 _I love you_ _ **Caelan Amara Veronique Helen Black**_ _, and don't you ever forget it._


End file.
